


Clarence: Broken

by Princesscarebear



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesscarebear/pseuds/Princesscarebear
Summary: Belson has a dark secret what happens when a certain someone found out (I do not own Clarence or any of the characters they all belong to their rightful owner)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Clarence or any of the characters doesn't belong me 

Belson Pov 

Why? Why this have to happen? Why me? I thought as I laid on my bed,I could felt my whole body ache, my arms were cover in bruise's I soon felt a tear running down my face all of a sudden I heard someone is walking up the stairs,I could felt my stomach turn as he got closer and closer,I quickly got off my bed but when I did I could felt a sharp pain in my side Aggg I groan all of a sudden I heard my door rattle,I quickly walk over toward's my closet and close it behind me,I could felt my heart go thump thump thump but then I heard my door open "Were are you?you little slut?" I heard the voice called,I keep praying for him to not to to find me,he walk closer and closer toward's the closet,I could felt a cold chill down my back,I close my eyes hoping he won't find me all of a sudden I heard the door close,I open my eyes and peek though the crack of the door,I saw no one there,I slowly open my closet it was quiet maybe it was too quiet I quickly grab my red jacket that was hanging in my closet and I soon walk toward's the window,I open it half way and climb down toward's the snowy surface soon after I did I walk over toward's Dustin house. 

When I got there,I knock on the screen door "Belson what are you doing here?" I heard the voice behind me asked,I turn around and saw Dustin standing there soaking wet "Dustin why are you wet?" I asked with a weird look on my face "Huh?" He asked looking down at his wet yellow shirt "Oh don't worried about that,that's nothing" Dustin replied all of a sudden he look over to me and asked "Hey you okay?" "I'm fine" I growl ,I could felt his eyes on me like as if I was a freak "Look why don't we go and hit the arcade for a bit." I said as I grab his arm and pulled him toward's the smell building 

When I enter the arcade,I could smell the cook popcorn in the air "Come on." I told Dustin as I grab his arm and pulled him toward's a large machine all of a sudden I started to felt Dizzy but before I knew it I fall to the ground,my body ache,I could felt my eyes getting heavy, I soon fall into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I started to hear voice's, I quickly woke up and look around, I was in a place I never been before "Were am I?" I asked 

"Your in my house." The voice replied I looked over and saw Jeff standing there with Clarence,Sumo, Dustin and Nathan 

"Why am I in your house." I asked 

"You black out and we were worried about you, Are you okay?" Clarence asked 

"Only Clarence were." Sumo said as he rolled his eyes 

"I'M FINE." I yelled as I got up from the bed, I started to felt dizzy, my body felt like it was on fire "I don't think you should leave yet, You dont looked so good." Clarence replied walking over toward's me 

"I'm fine, why don't you mind your own business." I said violently as I push him out of the way, I quickly out of the room not saying a word.

When I started to walk down the street, I could felt the cold wind blowing on my face, snow gently falling from the sky 

"Belson wait up." I heard the voice yelling, I turn around and saw Clarence running toward's me 

"WHAT? DO YOU WANT? I yelled 

"I just want to know what's going on, ever since your mom died you been acting weird, Is there something going on?" Clarence asked 

"I'm fine, It's not like you care or anything." I said 

"What are you talking about? Of course I care." Clarence said as he look at me 

"NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled, I could felt tears running down my face,my heart was pounding in my chest 

"Belson are you okay?" Clarence asked in a whisper he slowly walk over toward's me and pulled me into a tight hug, I tried to push him away but couldn't, I couldn't believe how warm he felt 

"Please tell me what is going on." Clarence said in a whisper as he pulled away from me 

"I-It's just I'm scared ever since my mom died, my dad been doing things I don't understand and I don't know what to do" I explained felt the tears running down my face 

"I'm so sorry." I heard Clarence said in a whisper, he walk over over toward's me and whipe way my tears, I could felt my face turn red, I quickly looked way

"You know if you want you could come and stay the night." I heard Clarence replied 

"What? I cant do that." I exclaimed 

"Why not?" Clarence asked in a gentle tone 

"Because I don't want to worried about me, I'm just a disappointment." I said in a whisper 

"Belson what are you talking about? Your not a disappointed, you never were, your you and only thing that matter's if your safe." Clarence replied as he walk over toward's me, I couldn't help but smile at him as blush plated on my cheeks "So...what do you say?" Clarence asked looking at me with his light blue eyes 

"Okay." I said in a quiet voice but before I knew it He took my hand and lead to me to his house


	3. Chapter 3

Soon after we got there, Clarence open the door,I quickly look inside and saw that no-one was there, it was very quiet

"Were are your parents?" I asked looking around 

"Oh they are on a Cruise to the Bahamas." Clarence answer walking toward's the kitchen 

"Are you hungry at all?" he asked 

"Yeah I'm staving." I replied 

"Good I hope you like home-made hamburgers. he said with a laugh 

"Yeah that be fine." I replied as a smile reform on my face soon after I said that I walked down the hall-way toward's the bathroom when I got there I glance at myself in a mirror and saw how skinny and weak I looked "Why this have to happen? Why me?" I asked myself over and over again, I could felt the tears running down my face 

"Belson where are you? Your food is ready? I heard Clarence called out to me 

"I'm in the bathroom I be there in a couple minutes." I yelled back, I walk back toward's the kitchen and sat down at the brown table in front of me 

"Here you go!" Clarence said giving me a plate that fill up with hamburgers and french fries 

"Clarence you don't have to do this." I stated 

"I want to, were friends that's what friends do for each outer." Clarence respond right after he said that I couldn't believed it after all the horrible stuff I did he still count me as his friend, I soon felt the guilt raising in my chest 

"I-I'm so sorry Clarence." I said in a whisper 

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" He asked 

"I'm sorry for everything, I'm such a horrible person, no wonder everyone end up leaving." I muttered 

"Look you make mistake that doesn't make you a bad person it just make you a human." Clarence said in a gentle tone 

"Clarence please promise me you won't leave." I asked as tears fall down my face 

"I promise." Clarence said in a whisper as he wipe-way my tears


End file.
